Because of the increased portability of computer devices, users are able to transport and use the computer devices in public areas where privacy is minimal. Privacy screens have been developed to overlay display screens on the computer devices in order to reduce the viewing angles of the display screen; however, the privacy screens are difficult to securely fasten to the computer device, can be difficult to remove when not necessary, and require additional installation components (e.g., tape, hooks, screws, etc.), which can become easily separated or misplaced from the computer device.